Street Fighter Zero: O Sonho do Guerreiro
by ClaytonRaikage
Summary: RYu venceu o gigante Sagat, mas quer vingança, e ele fará tudo para conseguí-la.


A noite caíra á várias horas na Floresta Amazônica, Brasil. Homens com coletes á prova de balas, capacetes negros de guerra e botas de borracha, carregavam fuzis nas mãos, presos á seus corpos por bandoleiras passadas pelos pescoços nus, dentro de uma clareira na mata, próxima á um pântano. O clima estava insuportavelmente quente.

Afastado dos soldados inimigos, havia um homem em meio ao pântano. Usava calças folgadas, eram de um verde escuro, da mesma cor da vegetação. As botas do exército da mesma cor. Não usava camiseta ou nada do tipo, apenas um colete amarelado. O relógio no seu pulso esquerdo marcava duas da manhã. Os óculos escorregando pelo nariz por causa do suor. O cabelo loiro estranhamente penteado estava caindo, pois o gel derretera. A identificação do exército em seu pescoço dizia **Charlie Nash – Força Militar dos Estados Unidos da América**.

Nash estava ali fazia horas, com seu corpo dentro da água até o estômago, segurando um rádio, esperando que a segurança do local diminuísse para uma invasão. Charlie estava espreitando uma possível base da organização criminosa que se auto-intitula **Shadaloo**. A tal organização vendia armas e drogas bioquímicas para criminosos de todo mundo, e isso não agradava o governo americano. Após várias investigações, e após enfrentar **Rolento F. Schugerg**, um imbecil, membro da gangue **Mad Gear** que vive na cidade de **Metro City** (o homem tentou vencer Nash para ganhar fama e montar sua própria gangue), o loiro conseguiu pistas e chegou á seu objetivo.

Lá dentro, ele esperava encontrar o líder da organização: **Vega**. A única informação do criminoso era tão simples quanto a missão de Charlie. Informação: **insano**. Missão: **eliminar**.

O relógio marcou três horas da manhã. Não dava mais para esperar.  
– Ninho, Pássaro partindo. – disse Nash ao rádio.  
– _Tenha cuidado Pássaro._ – respondeu uma voz vinda do rádio.

O soldado americano colocou o rádio no cinto. Charlie pulou da água silenciosamente, e quando o primeiro guarda viu o brilho da identificação do agente americano, já estava caído no chão. Com um chute que abriu uma fenda na terra, quatro inimigos caíram. Em alguns minutos, Nash estava cercado. Vinte homens apontavam seus fuzis para ele.

– Tsc. Sempre tentando fazer do jeito mais difícil... – murmurou Nash para si mesmo.

O americano respirou fundo e pulou. A atitude foi inesperada pelos guardas, que demoraram para voltarem á si. Uma saraivada de balas foi lançada, mas nenhuma atingiu Nash. Aos poucos, o soldado caía ao chão e os inimigos notaram isso: ergueram seus fuzis e apontaram para o loiro. Charlie sorriu.

– **Somersault Kick!**

Charlie virou seu corpo em pleno ar e suas pernas começaram a irradiar uma estranha energia azul esverdeada. Charlie possui algo chamado chi dentro de si.

Todos os soldados da Shadaloo caíram ao mesmo tempo que o chão rachava-se com a força do chute. Charlie caiu ao chão e começou a correr em direção ao galpão, no fim da clareira.

Faltavam apenas dez metros quando algo acertou Charlie nas costas. O americano caiu no chão e desmaiou. Um soldado ainda estava vivo, e acertou Charlie com um porrete. O homem se assustou, com o receio de quê havia matado o loiro.

– Senhor Balrog! – chamou o homem.

Passos leves e sutis se aproximaram do desacordado soldado americano.

– Bom trabalho soldado... – disse a voz de um homem com o sotaque espanhol quase que imperceptível.

Uma mão com grandes unhas apanhou delicadamente a identificação do soldado.

– Charlie... Nash? Eis um nome sem beleza, soldado... – disse o espanhol pegando a identificação e a lançando para longe, além do pântano. – Levem-no para dentro. Agora.  
– Sim, senhor Balrog! – respondeu o soldado que nocauteara Charlie.

O soldado chamou mais dois homens e começaram a mover o desacordado Nash. A mão com grandes unhas apanhou o rádio no cinto de Charlie.

– _Pássaro, responda! Pássaro!_

As mãos apertaram o rádio que se desfez em pedaços.

**Continua...**


End file.
